


The Frigid Wind of Teen Rebellion

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hair Dye, M/M, Piercings, Shy Michael, stuttering michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Michael walks into a Sally's Beauty Supply asking an employee to find him the most rebellious color hair dye, only to find out he doesn't actually work there.





	

Michael Clifford took a deep breath as he walked into the small Sally's shop. He shyly walked up to an employee who was looking at hair gel. "H-hey, could you help me find the hair dye? I really just need to piss off my parents so if you could just get me the most rebellious color, th-then that'd be great."

The employee stood up from where he had been crouching. At his full height, he towered over Michael. His physique was lanky and it seemed like the boy was all legs wrapped in tight black skinny jeans. His quiff stood tall on his head. His eyes were the most brilliant blue but his eyebrows twisted them into an expression of confusion as he spoke. "Sorry, I don't actually work here."

Michael's stomach dropped to the floor, where his eyes found their gaze.

"Hey, but I can still help you look, if you want."

Michael looked back up to meet the other boy's piercing eyes. He'd hardly considered the option before nodding in response. The tall boy was cute, and he was offering to help him find where the hair dye was. The alternative was him wandering around cluelessly, passing the shelves that held what he was looking for.

"By the way," the hot blond spoke, glancing at Michael as they walked. "My name's Luke."

"I'm M-Michael." He mentally face-palmed at the fact that he'd just stuttered out his own name, but Luke didn't seem to notice. He didn't point it out, at the very least, for which Michael was grateful for.

Luke stopped in front of the shelf containing various brands of lighteners. Luke snatched a brief look at Michael before saying, "Your hair's pretty light already. I don't think you'll actually need bleach, so that's good."

He gave Michael a quick look to see his reaction. The shy boy only nodded, since he was bad at speaking out loud. Luke took a couple of steps toward another group of shelves to the write of them.

"I personally think you should go green if you want rebellious," Luke said before glancing at Michael for his opinion.

"Um, yeah. I think green is good."

Luke nodded, grabbing a jar of neon green dye. "This one's supposed to glow under black light." Luke put the jar into Michael's smaller hand.

Michael hesitated before asking, "Hey, I'm going to a piercing parlor next, would you w-wanna come?"

Luke seemed to be considering for a moment. "I've been thinking about getting a lip ring. Alright, let's go pay then."

After Michael paid the lady who talked him into buying a small packet of deep conditioner, Luke found them a walk-in piercing and tattoo parlor. He told Michael that he'd been dropped off by his friend Calum, so he drove the two of them to the place with the help of Google maps.

They walked in and met a guy with a sort of sun-kissed look. He had a golden tan, wore a red bandana in an attempt to tame his brown curls, and had insanely white teeth. He grinned as they approached, showing off the dimples indented in his cheeks. His smile was like the sun; it brightened not only his gorgeous ocean blue eyes, but the entire rook around them. He wasn't at all lanky like Luke, instead he looked like he worked out regularly.

"Hi, so I'd like a lip piercing, and he wants a..." Luke trailed off, his eyes sliding to Michael, expecting him to fill in the blank.

Michael panicked, he hadn't really thought about it. "E-eyebrow bar," he said the first thing that popped into his head.

The crazy attractive receptionist jotted something down in bubbly handwriting. "Okay so, forty for the lip, forty-five for the bar," he said with a strong Australian accent.

Luke nodded, pulling out his wallet as Michael reached for his. They paid for their own respective piercings.

"Alright, we should be able to get you in and out if you'll just wait over there."

Michael and Luke plopped themselves into seats in the waiting room that seemed too small for the tall blond. Michael's leg was bouncing up and down out of nervousness. He hated needles. Luke seemed to be doing just fine, however.

Rather than a name, they heard, "Basic lip piercing," call out into the small room.

The depersonalization make Michael uneasy as Luke stood up.

"You comin'?" the blond asked, causing Michael to stand up and follow him back. He watched from a distance as the needles pierced Luke's flesh. He cringe in response while Luke hardly even flinched.

Next it was his turn. "W-will you h-hold my hand?" Michael asked Luke, who grabbed onto his hand without hesitation. Michael squeezed once the needle was threaded through.

The two left with their new metal additions, waving at the receptionist who Michael never got the name of. As Michael was driving Luke home, a song they both knew came on and they began singing along. When it had finished, Michael told Luke, "You have a really nice voice."

"Thanks, you do too," Luke replied as they pulled up to his house. "So, can I get your number?"

"Um, sure," Michael answered.

Luke passed him his phone and Michael typed his number in. "Tell me how it goes with your parents, okay?" Luke said before walking up to his house.


End file.
